beviinfandomcom-20200214-history
Mythology
Greek *Sexy Assassin *Ice *Medusa "The Hero" In ancient times after the fall of Cronus and the Titans, the Gods of Olympus created humanity to worship them and ensure their immortality. Centuries passed and mankind began having doubts of their need of the Gods Ending Andronikos grunted as he landed another fist against Perseus' face, when the man went limp he exhaled heavily. He looked around and grabbed the largest piece of stone he could find and lifting it, he held it above the disoriented man's head with great disdain. He knew Medusa and all the Gods were still watching him, quite exciting to have an audience witness his greatest triumph thus far, he inhaled deeply then brought the heavy stone down on the his cousin's head, caving it in. ... He stood and picked up the blade of Olympus and placed it in his sheath. He spat on the fallen demi-god's form then turned to greet the Gorgon, Medusa. She slithered from her hiding place and came before him, in her serpent form she was tremendously tall, but she seemed to be decreasing as her tail shrunk and legs appeared in its place. He drew a small dagger and held it tightly at his side in case she tried anything . . . but she didn't she only stood there, now on human legs and only an inch shorter than himself. "You saved my life, son of Hades... why?" "I deemed you worthy of an honorable death on your own terms, not when Zeus commands it." Trivia ANDRONIKOS Ανδρονικος m Ancient Greek Means "victory of a man" from Greek ανδρος (andros) "of a man" and νικη (nike) "victory". The Latinized form of this name, Andronicus, was used by Shakespeare in his play 'Titus Andronicus' (1593). Latin (6/4/15) Times in the great Republic of Rome were changing, with the Third Servile War being waged in mainland Italia fought between the legions of Roman soldiers and the Thracian Spartacus, and his horde of vengeful former slaves "Second Coming" (Started: 3/18/15) and Aryel]] About a demon and angel during the end times. It was time. The Second Coming of the Son of God and the inevitable battle between the forces of light and darkness. The Antichrist, the spawn of the first of the Fallen Angels and King of Hell Lucifer had battled the Son of God for over a century while the commanders of Hell's armies countered the forces of Heaven in an all-out war in the dominion of mankind, across their world destroying it as the conflict raged, leaving little more than a withered ruin of its former self. Humans aided in the devastation of their own world with the introduction of their weapons technology, the wicked joined Lucifer's legion in hopes of being spared or turned while those who feared God joined Jesus Christ and his angels, few chose neither and were hunted down by demons who specialized in the task. At the moment, Sammael, a General in Lucifer's legion was leading a raid on a suspected human outpost operating out of the Mojave desert. Though not normally his duty as he usually led legion forces into battle against angels, but something about this sparked interest in the Lord of Darkness and he was tasked with finding out what it was. All around him, his loyal followers prepared themselves in the camp; sharpening weapons on the grindstone, testing their mettle on one another until he beckoned, and silence ensued. Ba'al, his most trusted lieutenant stood by his side as he had since the beginning of the campaign against Christ, always guarding his backside without fail, he was like a brother to Sammael and he trusted him with his life, but to show any amount of weakness would be like taking a blade one's own throat. Sammael studied the crowd of demons, each a bloodthirsty marauder just awaiting leave to massacre, a slight smirked crawled its way on his lips. "Here we are, tonight. Why?" He questioned. There was deafening silence, the query was rhetorical and did not warrant an answer, and they knew that. They knew their General well. "Because our Lord commands it. We will destroy these treacherous humans, feast upon their flesh, and grind their bones into dust beneath our feet! Now, are you ready to fight for your Lord and Master Lucifer?" Cheers erupted among them as they raised swords and axes into the air, a roar of enthusiasm overcame them. Sammael turned to Ba'al, "Gather the imps." "May I ask why?" The General stepped close to his lieutenant, the smirk replaced by a grimace and said exactly what he was thinking, "You're like a brother to me, but do not presume I will not strangle you with your own entrails if question me. Now do as I say." "Yes, milord." Ba'al shuffled off to do as commanded. * * * Sammael stood on the precipice above his horde of demons, each and everyone of them aching for battle, he glared at the human outpost and like the master he was he drew his blade and unleashed a beast-like bellow that charged and carried over his warriors, igniting their inner fire. They all let out a terrible battle cry and stormed forward. Their rage and bloodlust fueling their intent. Second Coming V2 (Started:19Dec16) Sammael stood on a precipice above his horde of demons, each and everyone of them aching for battle, he glared at the human outpost and like the master he was he drew his blade and unleashed a beastial bellow that carried over his warriors, igniting their inner fire. They all let out a terrible battle cry and stormed forward; their rage and bloodlust fueling their intent. Sammael smiled as he plunged his sword deep into the abdomen of an angel. Category:Jacen Fett's Stuff